Untitled
by SoloKenobi
Summary: Une petite histoire sur la relation entre Severus et Hermione. Pas vraiment inspirée pour le résumé, ni pour le titre d'ailleurs.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !  
Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle fic qui comportera normalement 4 chapitres.  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous aurez plaisir à la lire.

Bien sur l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (pas même Severus hélas ;)).

Je vous souhaites donc une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite. :)

* * *

Hermione Granger était professeur de Métamorphose depuis déjà deux ans. Elle avait accepté ce poste quelques années après la fin de la bataille, le professeur McGonagall, qui était devenue Directrice de Poudlard, s'était tournée vers elle après avoir engagé plusieurs professeurs qui ne l'avaient pas convaincu. Hermione avait accepté de suite à la plus grande joie de son ancienne directrice de maison.

La jeune femme s'était parfaitement intégrée en tant que jeune professeur, que se soit avec ses collègues qu'avec les élèves. Le seul qui n'avait pas apprécié son arrivée était Severus Snape, bien que les premiers mois furent une torture pour la Gryffondor qui était assénée de répliques cinglantes de la part du professeur de Potions mais passé un temps, les deux professeurs réussirent à s'entendre et à entretenir une relation cordiale mais il aura fallut plus d'un an pour que Snape accepte de travailler sur des recherches avec sa jeune collègue. Au début de leur partenariat ils se retrouvaient souvent dans la salle de classe du professeur de potions afin de tester leurs théories, cependant ils durent arrêter leurs expériences le temps de trouver les bons ingrédients que nécessitaient leur potion. Par la suite ils se retrouvaient quelques soirs par semaine dans les appartements d'Hermione afin d'étudier de nombreux ouvrages sur les potions. La jeune professeur de Métamorphose avait prit pour habitude de leur préparer un repas le soir alors qu'ils lisaient et émettaient des idées tout en mangeant.

Hermione avait souvent des nouvelles d'Harry et Ginny, Harry était devenu Auror avec Ron et Ginny travaillait au Ministère de la Magie. Harry et Ron étaient souvent assignés à des missions dangereuses et d'une durée indéterminée, il arrivait qu'ils partent durant plusieurs semaines sans aucun moyens d'envoyer des nouvelles. Harry partait moins souvent depuis la naissance de son fils. Hermione avait su par son meilleur ami que Ron avait été envoyé en mission seul et qu'il essaierai d'avoir des nouvelles le plus tôt possible. La jeune Gryffondor était très inquiète mais essayait de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas trop y penser.

Un soir, dans les appartements d'Hermione, Severus et elle avaient décidé de tester un ingrédient, bien trop impatients, ils avaient utilisé le chaudron que possédait la jeune femme et s'installèrent dans le salon pour leur expérience et dans la précipitaion, le contenu du chaudron explosa recouvrant Hermione et Severus d'une matière visqueuse de la tête aux pieds.  
Snape laissa Hermione utiliser la salle de bain la première, elle prit une douche rapidement et se changea afin de laisser la place à son collègue. Alors qu'elle nettoyait le salon d'un coup de baguette, la sirène de son tableau l'interpela.

"_ Un jeune homme souhaite vous voir professeur, lui dit-elle.  
_ Faites le entrer, répondit-elle."

Hermione s'avança dans l'entrée afin d'accueillir le nouvel arrivant, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Ron passé le tableau, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

"_ Ron ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement de lui, j'étais si inquiète.  
_ Je suis heureux de te retrouver aussi Mione, lui sourit le rouquin.  
_ Tu dois être épuisé, tu devrais être en train de te reposer, le réprimanda la jeune femme.  
_ Je sais mais j'avais envie de te voir, lui dit le jeune Weasley, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais revenir et je me suis promis que si je réussissais à m'en sortir, je devrai t'avouer mes sentiments, Hermione je t'ai..."

Il fut coupé dans sa déclaration par l'arrivée d'un Severus Snape torse nu et une serviette autour des hanches.

"_ Hermione ... Appela-t-il n'ayant pas vu le jeune Weasley.  
_ Que fait Snape à moitié nu chez toi ?! S'étrangla le rouquin.  
_ Ron ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ... tenta la jeune femme.  
_ J'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour lui, rétorqua Ron avec dégoût, tu n'es que la putain d'un Mangemort ! Cracha-t-il."

Hermione ne répondit rien, bien trop blessée par ses paroles, elle vit son collègue traverser la pièce en un éclair, il attrapa le jeune Weasley par le col et lui lança le regard le plus meurtrier que Ron n'ai jamais vu.

"_ Je vous interdits de m'insulter ou d'insulter Miss Granger, vous ne me connaissez pas Wealey, maintenant dégagez d'ici avant que je ne perde le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste, répliqua le professeur de potions d'une voix froide et menaçante."

Ron avait l'air effrayé, Severus relâcha le jeune homme qui quitta de suite les appartements. Le Serpentard se tourna vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé, il pouvait voir ses larmes au bord de ses yeux, il s'approcha doucement de sa collègue.

"_ Hermione ? L'appela-t-il."

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et posa son regard sur lui. Contre toute attente elle se précipita dans les bras de son collègue afin d'y trouver du réconfort, Severus se crispa au contact du corps de la jeune femme contre le sien.

"_ Vous devriez vous asseoir, je vais vous amener un verre d'eau, lui dit-il.  
_ J'ai du Whisky Pur Feu dans le placard sous l'évier de la cuisine, lui indiqua-t-elle d'une voix brisée en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
_ Pas d'alcool Hermione, l'a réprimanda le professeur de potions."

Il l'entendit grogner de mécontentement.

"_ Vous n'êtes toujours pas habillé, indiqua la jeune femme.  
_ C'est pour ce problème que je suis sortie de la salle de bain en serviette, ma robe a brûlé à quelques endroits et je voulais vous demander si vous aviez des vêtements à me prêter, expliqua le maître des potions.  
_ Je dois avoir quelque chose, je vais voir, lui répondit la Gryffondor en s'engouffrant dans sa chambre pour en sortir quelques minutes après avec des vêtements, j'espère que ça vous ira, lui dit-elle en lui tendant les affaires.  
_ Merci, répondit le Serpentard en partant dans la salle de bain."

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard habillé d'un tee shirt gris et d'un jean et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui était toujours assise sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide.

"_ Je vais vous laisser, on reprendra les recherches plus tard, lui dit-il.  
_ D'accord, souffla-t-elle.  
_ Reposez vous Hermione, finit-il par dire avant de quitter les appartements de sa collègue."

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'installa à la table des professeurs aux côtés de son ancien professeur de potions, celui-ci était en train de boire une tasse de café noir.

"_ Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour hier soir, lui dit la jeune femme timidement.  
_ Vous n'avez aucun remerciement à me donner, répliqua Severus.  
_ Vous avez pris ma défense ...  
_ J'ai toujours détesté Weasley.  
_ C'est bientôt la fin de l'année, soupira le professeur de Métamorphose en changeant de sujet.  
_ Oui enfin, répondit Snape.  
_ J'ai entendu dire que Minerva avait l'intention d'organiser un bal ... Ajouta Hermione.  
_ Par Merlin, encore un bal."

Hermione rit devant l'air déconfit de son collègue.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !  
Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite.

* * *

La vie d'Hermione reprit son cours, elle se plongea dans son travail afin d'oublier les paroles cinglantes qui lui avait craché son meilleur ami.

Un week end, la jeune sorcière avait rendu visite à sa meilleure amie.

"_ Ron m'a expliqué ce qu'il c'est passé, dit Ginny en voyant Hermione perturbée.  
_ Que t'a-t-il dit ? Demanda le professeur de Métamorphose.  
_ Il m'a dit qu'il était allé te voir au château pour t'avouer qu'il t'aimait quand il a vu Snape arriver dans ton salon à moitié nu ... Répondit la rouquine.  
_ Et ? Poussa Granger.  
_ Il m'a dit que vous couchiez ensemble, termina la jeune Weasley.  
_ Ginny, je ne couche pas avec le professeur Snape, si il était à moitié nu dans mon salon c'est parce que nous travaillons ensemble sur des recherches, ce soir là nous avons voulu faire une expérience et le contenu du chaudron a explosé, il a prit une douche dans ma salle de bain, il avit besoin de vêtements alors il est entré dans le salon pour me demander des affaires, c'est tout ! Expliqua Mione.  
_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas expliqué ça à Ron dans ce cas ? Lui demanda la rouquine.  
_ Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps ! Il m'a que j'étais la putain d'un Mangemort, Severus l'a attrapé par le col et l'a menacé, Ron a fini par partir, continua Hermione.  
_ Oh c'est pas vrai ! Mais quel crétin ! Attends que je l'attrape celui là ! S'emporta Ginny folle de rage.  
_ Laisse tomber Gin'.  
_ Je vais lui faire la peau ! Attends qu'Harry l'apprenne tu vas voir !  
_ Calmes toi, ça va ne t'inquiète pas, tenta le jeune professeur.  
_ Non ça ne va pas Mione ...  
_ Écoutes, je dois y aller, j'ai des copies à corriger, dit Hermione.  
_ D'accord ... Et je parlerai à Ron, répondit Ginny.  
_ Si tu y tiens, sourit tristement Hermione.'

Elles s'enlacèrent puis Hermione transplana au château.

Alors que les examens de fin d'année venaient de se terminer, le professeur McGonagall organisa un bal pour l'occasion. Une semaine avant, alors qu'Hermione et Severus faisaient des expériences sur la potion Tue-Loup dans le laboratoire de potions :

"_ Severus ?  
_ Mmh ? Repondit-il sans lever les yeux de son travail.  
_ Vous accepteriez d'être mon cavalier pour le bal ? Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.  
_ Pourquoi est ce que j'accepterai ? Interrogea-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
_ Et bien, je me disais que vu que l'on s'entendait bien, je pensais ... Bredouilla-t-elle difficilement.  
_ Vous pensiez ? Je ne savais pas qu'une Gryffondor pouvait penser, répliqua-t-il froidement.  
_ Vos répliques ne m'atteignent plus Severus ... Et puis j'ai entendu dire que le professeur Trelawnay voulait vous inviter, ajouta Hermione.  
_ Et je lui répondrai non.  
_ Vous connaissez le professeur Trelawnay, elle ne vous lâchera pas de la soirée, elle est tenace, sourit la jeune femme.  
_ Vous êtes en train de me demander de choisir entre vous et le professeur Trelawnay ... Lui dit-il les sourcils froncés.  
_ Et bien ... Oui c'est exactement ça.  
_ C'est très Serpentard, répliqua Snape.  
_ Ne m'insultez pas ! Rétorqua la jeune Granger.  
_ Très bien, répondit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, je viendrai à vos appartements à 19h30 ... Et soyez prête à l'heure !  
_ Parfait ! S'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire."

Le professeur de Métamorphose entendit son collègue grogner d'exaspération.  
Une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard fut organisée avant le bal afin que les élèves et les professeurs puissent s'acheter des vêtements pour la soirée. Hermione s'acheta une robe noire lui arrivant à mi-cuisse à fines bretelles et des escarpins de la même couleur.  
Le soir du bal, elle se coiffa d'un chignon laissant une de ses mèches bouclée tomber sur le côté de son visage. Le professeur de potiosn arriva à 19h30 pile, il était habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon ,noir et d'une robe de soirée de sorcier.

"_ Vous êtes magnifique Hermione, souffla Snape.  
_ Merci severus, vous êtes très élégant, lui sourit-elle."

Il lui tendit son bras afin qu'elle y pose sa main et ils se dirigèrent à la Grande Salle où seuls les professeurs étaient présents.

"_ Vous avez invité Hermione, Severus ?! S'exclama Minerva.  
_ Je ne l'ai pas invité mais disons qu'elle a su trouver les arguments pour me convaincre, répliqua le Maître des potions avec un sourire railleur, c'est une vraie Serpentard.  
_ Severus ! S'horrifia la Directrice."

Les professeurs finirent d'installer la Grande Salle. Les élèves arrivèrent une demie heure plus tard et le professeur McGonagall prononça son discours de fin d'année.

"_ Chers élèves, une nouvelle année se termine et pour certains c'était la dernière, j'espère que vous en avez profité et que vous en garderez de bons souvenirs, je vous souhaite un avenir rempli de perspectives, de réussites et de joies. Profitez de cette dernière soirée, dit la Directrice, les prefets ouvrent le bal ainsi que chaque directeurs de maison, bonne soirée à tous, ajouta McGonagall."

Severus soupira d'exaspération, vida son verre de champagne d'une traite devant l'air amusé de sa cavalière.

"_ Tenez, regardez qui arrive, rit Hermione.  
_ Par Merlin, soupira Snape en voyant Trelawnay arrivé vers lui.  
_ Severus accepteriez-vous d'ouvrir le bal avec moi ? Lui demanda le professeur de divination.  
_ J'ai déjà une cavalière, répondit le Maître des potions en désignant Hermione à son bras.  
_ Oh je vois, dit-elle en s'éloignant la tête baissée."

La musique commença à retentir dans la Grande Salle, Severus posa son verre et se dirigea sur la piste de danse avec sa jeune collègue. Il plaça sa main sur la hanche de son ancienne élève alors que son autre main attrapa celle de sa cavalière alors qu'elle déposait la sienne sur l'épaule de son ancien professeur. Ils sentirent les regards des élèves et des professeurs se posés sur eux mais Hermione n'en avait cure, elle était plongée dans les yeux noirs ébènes de son cavalier, elle sentait la main sur sa hanche l'a rapprocher un peu plus contre lui, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras.  
Quand la musique cessa, Severus garda sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna à une table où ils s'essayèrent pour manger et boire et discutèrent de tout et de rien durant plusieurs heures.  
Le bal touchait à sa fin et certains élèves étaient déjà retournés à leur dortoir, seuls les élèves de sixième et septième années étaient encore présents.

"_ Chers élèves, la soirée se termine, je vais vous demander de regagner vos dortoirs respectifs, j'espère que le bal vous a plu. Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, dit la Directrice."

Les élèves quittèrent petit à petit la Grande Salle alors que les professeurs remettaient la salle dans son état d'origine.

"_ Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne à vos appartements ? Demanda Snape.  
_ Avec plaisir, sourit Hermione."

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs du château, seuls leurs pas y résonnaient.  
Severus admirait sa collègue d'un regard discret l'a trouvant magnifique.  
Une fois arrivés devant les appartements de la Gryffondor, Hermione se tourna vers le Serpentard.


	3. Chapter 3

"_ J'ai vraiment passé une magnifique soirée Severus, sourit la Gryffondor."

Le Serpentard acquiesça ne sachant quoi répondre, Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui, elle regardait ses lèvres fines avec envie, elle le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux cherchant son approbation qu'elle obtenue en voyant son regard remplie de désirs, elle ferma les yeux et déposa un timide baisé sur ses lèvres, ça ne dura que quelques secondes avant quHermione ne s'éloigne un peu de son collègue craignant sa réaction et contre toute attente, il prit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres dans un baisé langoureux qui les fit se séparé à bout de souffle.

"_ Je ferai mieux d'y aller...  
_ D'accord, bonne nuit Severus, sourit la jeune femme."

Il tourna les talons sous le regard de sa collègue.  
Quand il fut arrivé dans ses appartements, le professeur de potions se servit un verre de Whisky-pur-Feu, retira sa robe de sorcier et s'affala dans son fauteuil.

"_ Qu'ai-je fait ... Soupira-t-il"

Il reconnaissait qu'ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, elle était intelligente, travailleuse, déterminée, Severus n'avait jamais prêté attention à son physique, en tout cas jusqu'à ce soir, se robe moulante dévoilant parfaitement ses formes.  
Avec un peu de recul, il était surpris qu'elle ne l'ai pas repoussé, il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître qu'il n'était pas vraiment beau. Il vida son verre d'une traite et partit se coucher sur cette pensée.

Les élèves quittèrent le château au petit matin laissant les professeurs seuls à l'école durent une semaine, semaine consacrée à la correction des examens.  
Le professeur de potions ne sortait pas beaucoup et ne voyait de ce fait plus Hermione, ils avaient arrêté leurs recherches le temps des corrections.  
Comme tous les soirs depuis que les élèves avaient prit le Poudlard Express, Severus était assis à son bureau devant une pile de copies quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

"_ Entrez, dit-il sans lever les yeux de la copie qu'il avait commencé à corriger.  
_ Bonsoir Severus, sourit son visiteur.  
_ Hermione, salua-t-il.  
_ J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop, lui dit-elle en s'approchant un peu du bureau.  
_ Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, soupira le Serpentard.  
_ Je ferai vite.  
_ Allez-y, lui répondit-il en s'adossant à sa chaise.  
_ Voilà je me demandais si vous aviez quelque chose de prévu pour les vacances, l'interrogea-t-elle.  
_ En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? Demanda Snape les sourcils froncés.  
_ Et bien je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être se voir pour avancer sur nos recherches, proposa la Gryffondor.  
_ C'est une idée, mais vous, vous n'avez rien de prévu ?  
_ Uniquement quelques repas.  
_ Dans ce cas envoyez moi un hibou quand vous êtes libre pour travailler.  
_ Parfait, sourit le professeur de Métamorphose, je vais vous laisser, bonne soirée Severus.  
_ Bonne soirée Hermione."

Il avait eu une appréhension en l'a voyant arrivé pensant qu'elle serai venue lui parler du soir du bal et lui demander des explications mais peut être avait-elle préféré oublier ce qu'il c'était passé, malgré lui cette pensée le blessa.

Hermione se trouvait dans le salon de sa meilleure amie, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était en vacances, elle n'avait pas encore prit contact avec son collègue afin de le laisser profiter de son temps libre.

"_ Alors, quels sont tes projets pour les vacances ? Lui demanda Ginny.  
_ Je vais rendre visite à mes parents de temps en temps et je vais travailler avec Severus, répondit Hermione.  
_ Tu vas travailler pendant les vacances ?! S'exclama la jeune Weasley.  
_ Juste sur des recherches.  
_ Pourquoi tu ne profites pas de ton temps libre pour sortir et rencontrer des garçons ?  
_ Je préfère travailler et c'était déjà prévu avant les vacances.  
_ Tu ne peux pas lacher ce pauvre Snape 5 minutes en fait, rit la rouquine.  
_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.  
_ Oh arrêtes Mione, tu ne peux pas te passer de lui, tu en pinces pour Snape ! S'écria Weasley.  
_ Ginny ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !  
_ Tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi Hermione Granger, je te connais beaucoup trop.  
_ Très bien, soupira la Gryffondor, peut être que j'éprouve une petite attirance pour lui.  
_ Et ? Poussa sa meilleure amie.  
_ Ginny ça suffit ! Rit Hermione.  
_ Il ne c'est rien passé ? L'interrogea la rouqine.  
_ Et bien...  
_ Allez Mione ! Supplia la jeune Weasley.  
_ Nous nous sommes embrassés ...  
_ Quoi ?! S'écria sa meilleure amie.  
_ Ne cris pas Ginny !  
_ Je veux tout savoir !  
_ Il m'a raccompagné à mes appartements, je me suis approchée de lui et je l'ai embrassé, ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais il m'a embrassé à son tour et il est partit, raconta Hermione.  
_ Vous en avez parlé depuis ? Demanda Ginny.  
_ Non, pas même évoqué.  
_ Il faut que vous en parliez.  
_ Facile à dire ! Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Severus Snape !  
_ C'est vrai ..."

Après cette conversation, Hermione envoya un hibou à son collègue lui demandant si il était libre pour travailler dans les prochains jours, la réponse ne tarda pas à arriver l'invitant à se présenter chez lui le lendemain dans l'après-midi, elle accepta de suite.

Elle transplana devant l'Impasse du Tisseur, elle se dirigea à la porte et frappa.

"_ Hermione, salua le propriétaire.  
_ Bonjour Severus, sourit la jeune femme en entrant dans la maison.  
_ Je m'attendais à avoir de vos nouvelles plus tôt, lui avoua le Serpentard en l'a menant à son laboratoire.  
_ J'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut être profiter de votre temps libre, expliqua la Gryffondor en posant ses affaires.  
_ J'apprécie votre sollicitude, sourit-il narquoisement.  
_ Alors si on se mettait au travail !  
_ Allons-y."

Ils travaillèrent durant de longues heures, ne s'arrêtant pas même pour le dîner. Ce fut les baillements incessant qui attira l'attention de Snape sur l'heure.

"_ Par Merlin ! Nous n'avons pas fait attention à l'heure, dit le professeur de potions.  
_ Il est qu'elle heure ? Demanda sa collègue.  
_ 01h20, soupira-t-il.  
_ Il faut que je rentre, j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil.  
_ Je ne peux pas vous laisser transplaner dans votre état de fatigue.  
_ Je ne suis pas si fatiguée, bailla-t-elle.  
_ Vous dormirez dans la chambre d'amis, venez, dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras."

Il lui fit traverser un long couloir et ouvrit une porte.

"_ C'est ici et en face il y a une salle de bain, expliqua-t-il.  
_ D'accord, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
_ Je vais vous chercher des vêtements pour dormir, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la chambre pour en revenir quelques minutes après.  
_ Je n'ai qu'un tee shirt.  
_Ca ira très bien, merci."

Il acquiesça et repartit de la chambre alors qu'Hermione prenait une douche et se changeait, elle sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard avec pour seul vêtement le tee short de son ancien professeur. Alors qu'elle retournait à sa chambre elle vit que le laboratoire de potions était encore allumé, elle s'y dirigea pensant que son collègue avait du partir se coucher en oubliant d'éteindre la lumière alors elle entra et trouva Snape.

"_ Vous n'êtes pas encore couché ? Demanda-t-elle.  
_ De toute évidence, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux sur elle.  
_ Que faites-vous ?  
_ Je range."

Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du corps sublime de sa jeune collègue, l'a contemplant de haut en bas. Hermione, voyant le regard de Severus posé sur elle, s'arma du fameux courage des Gryffondors et s'avança vers lui, il n'osait bouger alors qu'elle se trouvait désormais juste devant lui. Abandonnant toutes résistances intérieures, il se jeta sur ses lèvres l'attrapant par les hanches pour la serrer contre lui, il sentait qu'elle passait ses mains autour de son cou alors qu'il commençait à déposer de légers baisés dans son cou qui l'a gémir de plaisir et encouragea le Maître de potions à approfondir leur échange appréciant la douceur chaques parcelles de peau qu'il touchait, il l'a souleva afin de l'asseoir sur la table de travail alors qu'elle commençait à déboutonner la longue robe de sorcier de son collègue.

"_ Chambre, soupira Hermione dans un gémissement."

Il ne répondit rien et l'a fit descendre de la table pour se diriger vers la chambre de Severus, il l'a fit s'allonger dans son grand lit et reprit ses baisés tout en lui retirant le tee shirt qu'il lui avait prêté, il arrêta de l'embrasser l'espace d'un instant afin de pouvoir contempler sa beauté. Elle recommença à déboutonner sa robe puis sa chemise qui rejoignirent le sol, découvrant son torse imberbe et très légèrement musclé, elle y posa ses mains le caressant de toute part le sentant frissonné à ses caresses. Ils finirent de se déshabiller mutuellement avec rapidité tout en scrutant le corps de l'autre avec envie.

"_ Viens Severus ... Gémissait Hermione."

La chambre dut remplie de gémissements de plaisir provenant des deux occupants tout eu long de la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous !  
Me voilà avec le dernier chapitre, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Hermione au petit matin, elle s'étira dans le lit et soupira, elle était seule et la place de son compagnon était froide, maintenant elle appréhendait le comportement qu'allait avoir Severus, allait-il regretter ? Allait-il faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Ce fut avec une boule au ventre qu'elle se leva et regagna sa chambre pour s'habiller décemment et descendit dans le salon. Elle le trouva assis sur le fauteuil en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier.

"_ Bonjour, dit-elle timidement."

Il baissa son journal afin de la saluer d'un hochement de tête, il voyait qu'elle était mal à l'aise, elle se triturait les doigts pour essayer de se calmer. Le jeune professeur de Métamorphose s'assit sur le canapé, elle voulait parler, savoir ce que représentait cette nuit pour lui. Il voyait qu'elle voulait lui parler mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre alors il replia la Gazette du Sorcier et la posa sur la table basse.

"_ Dites ce que vous avez à dire, lâcha-t-il.  
_ Et bien ... Hésita-t-elle.  
_ Granger, répliqua Snape de son ton professoral."

Mauvais, très mauvais, pensa Hermione, elle ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'il l'avait appelé par son nom.

"_ Dans ce cas je vais aller droit au but.  
_ Faites donc, rétorqua-t-il.  
_ Que représente cette nuit pour vous ?"

Il grimaça à cette question.

"_ Ecoutez Hermione, je vous apprécie mais vous devez vous rendre compte que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil ou d'attentionné, voulez-vous vraiment de cela ?  
_ Je veux un homme intelligent, cultivé avec qui je puisse avoir des discussions passionnantes, vous êtes cet homme, lui avoua-t-elle.  
_ Je ne suis pas facile à vivre.  
_ Je vous ai eu comme professeur pendant 7 ans et cela fait presque 3 ans que nous sommes collègues, j'ai eu un aperçu de votre caractère, rit la jeune femme.  
_ Certes, mais êtes-vous prête à l'endurer chaques jours ?  
_ Je suis prête à prendre le risque.  
_ Et avez-vous pensé à la réaction de vos amis ?  
_ J'imagine qu'Harry serai heureux pour moi, Ginny serai folle de joie et Ron ... Nous savon comment il prendrai la nouvelle.  
_ Et vos parents ?  
_ Vous pensez vraiment à tout ! S'exclama Hermione.  
_ Il ne faut pas prendre cela à la légère, vous devez bien réfléchir aux conséquences qu'engendreraient une éventuelle relation.  
_ Vous avez raison ... Mes parents ... Je ne sais pas comment ils pourraient réagir...  
_ Etes-vous sur de vouloir vous engager dans une relation avec moi ? Je suis votre ancien professeur et je suis beaucoup plus âgé que vous, sans oublier mon passé.  
_ Vous essayez de me faire fuir ?  
_ Je suis juste prévoyant."

Hermione coupa court à la discussion et s'approcha de lui afin de l'embrasser avidement puis se rassit.

"_ Minerva va me tuer... Soupira-t-il."

Après avoir échangé un regard intense, ils retournèrent rapidement dans la chambre du professeur de potions.  
Hermione resta plusieurs jours chez Severus, le jour ils travaillaient et lisaient dans la bibliothèque et la nuit ils s'adonnaient à toute autre activité.  
Le professeur de Métamorphose passa ses vacances entre chez Ginny et Harry, repas chez ses parents et chez Severus.

La rentré arriva rapidement, Hermione s'était vue offerte le poste de directrice de la maison Gryffondor par le professeur McGonagall.  
Les élèves étaient de retour pour une nouvelle année. Hermione passait la plus part de ses soirées dans les appartements de Severus, ils lisaient ou échangeaient des idées.  
Les mois continuaient de défiler, le couple de la directrice de la maison Gryffondor et du directeur de la maison Serpentard se portait bien malgré certaines frictions qui se montraient lorsque les élèves de leur maison se confrontaient mais Severus et Hermione parvenaient à se réconcilier à chaques fois.  
Toute l'école était au courant que la Terreur des Cachots était en couple avec la jolie Gryffondor, ils avaient été vus en train de s'embrasser lorsque Hermione quittait les appartements de son collègue tard le soir par des septièmes année, l'information fit rapidement le tour de l'école. Les élèves avaient des avis partagés sur leur couple, certains étaient dégoûtés, d'autres choqués et certains trouvaient qu'ils se correspondaient. Du côté de la salle des professeurs, les avis fusaient.

"_ Je ne comprends pas Hermione ... Souffla Minerva.  
_ Moi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, dit Chourave.  
_ Quoi ?! Mais Hermione est si jeune, déterminée, intelligente, cultivée, répliqua McGonagall.  
_ Severus est déterminé, intelligent, cultivé, ils sont têtes de mules tous les deux, ils ont les mêmes centres d'intérêts, rétorqua Septima.  
_ Severus devrait être avec moi ! Gémit Trelawney.  
_ Sybille, arrêtez de rêver, soupira Chourave."

Les amis d'Hermione ne tardèrent pas à l'apprendre à leur tour, Ginny était folle de joie, Harry était heureux pour eux, il savait que Snape était dur mais il avait un grand coeur, quant à Ron, il était fou de rage mais ne pouvait rien faire face à Severus qui pouvait facilement le transformer en poussière.  
Les parents d'Hermione avaient été sceptiques à l'annonce du couple, en particulier son père, mais après de longues conversations avec le compagnon de sa fille il avait du reconnaître qu'il était intelligent et cultivé et que malgré son âge, il était fait pour sa fille.  
Après que Severus ai du affronter les amis et la famille d'Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le fauteuil de son salon.

"_ Tu as survécu, rit la Gryffondor.  
_ Attends, Minerva n'en a pas fini avec moi, soupira le Serpentard."

La jeune femme rit aux éclats et embrassa tendrement Severus et s'assit sur ses genoux.

"_ Je t'aime Severus Snape, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille."

Le professeur de potions l'a regarda surpris, Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas très expressif sur ses sentiments alors elle l'embrassa avidement n'attendant pas de réponse à sa déclaration.

"_ Je tiens beaucoup à toi Hermione et je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me supporter tous les jours. J'ai rarement été aussi heureux, déclara-t-il."

La Gryffondor était profondément touchée par l'aveu du Serpentard.

"_ Je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille."

Snape sourit narquoisement et tira sa compagne jusqu'à la chambre.

L'avenir s'annonçait pleins de promesses et de joies pour Hermione Granger et Severus Snape.


End file.
